


Stepping Stones

by Tinywriterfairy



Series: 00fftober prompts [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy
Summary: A few places to start~
Series: 00fftober prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614208
Kudos: 1





	Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> #These are a few snippets I wrote for an event back in October and never posted >.< so I'm putting them out now to encourage myself to finish writing them. Most of these are sneak peeks at larger wips of mine; if and when they come out, I'll link between both works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun is not your typical prince, and this is not your typical fairy tale.

Renjun slung his satchel over his shoulder. One of the kitchen servants had been glad to hand him off some extra bread and meat, not even questioning why he might want it. He checked the rope’s knot around the solid wood of his bedpost before slinging the skein out the window. The climb down wouldn’t be fun, but it was better than being forced to marry some prince just because he’d been born at the wrong time. He started down.

***

Xiaojun deposited the crate of new books next to a bookcase he had left empty in the little library cove, safely away from the pool he maintained in the main cavern. He stripped out of the silly human clothes as he approached the pool. The shift to his favored form remained as effortless as the first time he’d ever done it. He hit the water claws first, scaled limbs following in a controlled dive to prevent water getting anywhere else. He spread his wings to float along the surface. Perfection, if only he could get a book in the water without ruining it.

***

Kunhang spread a map of the continent out on the table. There were so many places to see; coast, forest, mountain, all equally fascinating. Yet he was stuck here, waiting for his parents to finish making some political deal to marry him off. At least the other prince’s name sounded nice. Renjun. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad?


End file.
